hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Liveries
Holiday Liveries are Seasonal Designs are Made by Players from Gran Turismo Sport. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. January New Year for a fresh start to celebrate from last year. February Love is in the Air for Valentines Day to Have some Lovely Valentine Liveries in any Car Category. March St.Patrick's Day for a Green Livery for a April Easter Day for some nice creative design with colors, Any Car will create their Own Easter Liveries with any shapes and also Decals will be needed. May June Summertime is perfect to have Gr.B Rally Cars, LMP1, And GTE Race Cars will have some summer themed and Le Mans Liveries will have the summer themed liveries and 24 Hours of Le Mans. July 4th of July For Indepence Day, American Cars are Specialty made to Represent the Country. August September October October is only have 31 Days until Halloween, These Liveries will show some Scary looking Designs will be shown in any Car Category Gr.1 Gr.2 Gr.3 * BMW M6 GT3 Halloween Night Racing Gr.4 Gr.B Gr.X N-Series November Thanksgiving for having the thankful for the help before the feast will begin, make any Car Liveries to have a Turkey Decal on it. December December have 25 Days of Christmas to make some Christmas Liveries for the Winter Season, Let's Have a Holly Jolly Christmas Liveries in any Car Category. Gr.1 Gr.2 Gr.3 * Ford Mustang Gr.3 The Grinch Gr.4 Gr.B * Ford Focus Christmas Festive Gr.B Rally Car Gr.X * Gran Turismo Red Bull X2014 Junior - Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer N-Class * Ferrari LaFerrari Silver and Gold * Porsche 911 GT3 RS White Christmas Livery Gallery January Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 '97 Special Stage Route X Variant.jpg Mazda RX-7 FC '90 Special Stage Route X Variant.jpg Mclaren Ultimate Vision Gran Turismo Special Stage Route X Variant.jpg Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Special Stage Route X Variant.jpg SRT Dodge Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo Special Stage Route X Variant.jpg February Aston Martin V8 Vantage Total Drama - Heather, Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 Road Car Total Drama - Courtney, Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Subaru WRX Gr.B Road Car Total Drama - Bridgette, Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Total Drama - Lindsay,Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Peugeot Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 - Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Toyota Supra RZ - Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Ferrari 458 Italia - Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Renault Sport Megane R.S. Trophy - Valentine's Day Variant.jpg Lexus LC500 Total Drama - Leshawna, Valentine's Day Variant.jpg March TVR Tuscan Speed 6 - St. Patrick's Day Variant.jpg Jaguar F-Type - St. Patrick's Day Variant.jpg Lamborghini Aventador - St. Patrick's Day Variant.jpg McLaren MP4-12C - St. Patrick's Day Variant.jpg KTM X-Bow R - St. Patrick's Day Variant.jpg Aston Martin DB11 - St. Patrick's Day Variant.jpg April Lexus RC F Easter Day Variant.jpg Ferrari 512 BB Easter Day Variant.jpg Ford Focus ST Easter Day Variant.jpg Alfa Romeo MiTo Easter Day Variant.jpg Lamborghini Diablo - Easter day Variant.jpg Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Easter Livery Variant.jpg Citroen DS3 Easter Livery Variant.jpg May June July Chevrolet Camaro SS 4Th Of July Variant '16.jpg Chevrolet Corvette C2 Stingray 4th of July Variant '63.jpg Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car 4th of July Variant.jpg August September October BMW M6 GT3 Halloween Livery.jpg November December Ford Focus Christmas Festive Gr.B Rally Car.jpg Ferrari LaFerrari Silver and Gold - Alternate Variant.jpg Ferrari LaFerrari Silver and Gold.jpg Porsche 911 GT3 RS (991) - White Christmas '16.jpg Ford Mustang The Grinch Gr.3.jpg Gran Turismo Red Bull X2014 Junior Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.jpg Category:Seasonal